Pokémon: Desde Las Sombras
by DukeXSnow
Summary: Un chico llamado Yera, también conocido como Leth4l V1rus por Internet, intenta sacar información sobre la final de la liga del año pasado, y mas cosas sobre el Team Flare, que se rumorea que esta desde las sombras
1. Capitulo 0: Prologo

Capitulo 0: Prologue

9:30 PM Servidores de la Liga Kalos.

Un chico joven estaba dentro de ese lugar, tenia una mochila pequeña cargando en su espalda, corria buscando algo, y miraba su celular para tener una idea donde esta, iba sigilosamente y rápido, paralizando guardias con su tazer o noqueandolos con un arma que creo a mano, que consiste en una bola de acero pesada y esta esta amarrada a una cuerda, para que al girarla vaya con mucha fuerza.

El chico cubria su cara con una pañoleta le cubria hasta la mitad de la cara de color negro, lentes de sol y una capucha.

Entonces cuando llego al lugar deseado, el centro de comando para manejar la base de datos de todos los entrenadores de Kalos y los que emigraron o llegaron a la región, entonces busca alguien en especifico.

Nombre: Yera Hernández

Edad: 16 Años

Pokemon Obtenidos: 67

Pokemon Registrados en la Poke Dex: Todos.

Nivel De Peligrosidad: 87

(N/A: El nivel de peligrosidad, es la unidad que mide la cantidad de crímenes y la gravedad de estos, y las resume a un simple numero, esta parte desde 1 y termina en 100)

Reviso todos los crímenes que tenia y por supuesto era por sus crímenes informáticos, y como eran muchos, le dieron ese nivel de peligrosidad.

Borron y cuenta nueva – El chico lo que hizo fue básicamente, borrarse como entrenador, desde ahora el en teoría debería estar "Muerto" ya que si esta fuera de la data prácticamente el entrenador no existe.

Entonces puso una usb y dejo un backdoor por si acaso tenían copia de seguridad externa y borrarla siempre que podía.

Despues de que el chico hiciera eso, las alarmas suenan, algún momento se iban a dar cuenta de los guardias tirados en el suelo, entonces empezó a salir por un camino corto, que es algo arriesgado, ya que tiene pocas probabilidades de que esa puertas se abra.

Despues de varios golpes y tiroteos, llega a su salida, intenta abrirla, pero un tiro le llega a su costilla, gracias a la capa de malla de metal que tenia bajo de su chaqueta retuvo la bala, pero esta hirió un poco de gravedad al chico, resintiendo mucho dolor, este se toca y se resiente, entonces sorpresivamente, la puerta se abre sola, resulta que es una caída algo grande, pero puede ayudarse sosteniéndose de las paredes, ya que la salida, era una especie de "tubo" que daba con el basurero, entonces aprovecho, se tiro y les mostro en forma de burla a los guardias, el dedo del medio.

El chico después de caer, se quito su chaqueta con capucha que tenia, y esta la quemo ahí al lado de la basura, al igual que la pañoleta, luego el chico se fue rápido, pero cojeando.

Debido que el chico estaba desangrándose mucho, alcanzo ir a una casa de un vecindario de Ciudad Luminalia, entonces una chica de Pelo azul que estaba regando su jardín, mientras veia las estrellas, entonces mira la calle y ve a un chico, de cabello blanco largo, y piel morena, arrecostado en la reja de la casa y se notaba herido, y cuando se acerco al chico, este se desmayo, la chica rápidamente lo llevo a dentro de su casa, y empezó a curarlo.

Minutos después… 

El chico despierta, este estaba sin camisa y unas bendas alrededor de su abdomen, cuando se levanta del sofa en donde dormía, ve que hay una sopa de verduras alfrente suyo, y empieza a beberla porque tenia algo de hambre, entonces ve a acercarse la chica de pelo azul y de ojos rojos como rubies.

Y, ¿Quién eres tu?, te vi tirado ahí desangrándote, al parecer alguien te disparo, ya que la bala estaba incrustada, pero no llego tan profundo menos mal – La chica lo dijo algo preocupada por el chico.

Me llamo Yera, Yera Hernandez, mucho gusto… - El chico hizo esta pausa para que la chica dijera su nombre

Miette, llamame Miette – La chica lo dijo mientras sonreía.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 1: Revelaciones

Capitulo 1: Revelaciones.

¿Tu eres Leth4l_V1rus? – Pregunto la chica seria, vio en el, algo que le parecía familiar, esa mirada retadora parecida a la de Ash y de alguien muy desicivo, además que el tono de piel y el cabello lo delataba un poco mas.

Emm, NONONO, ¿Cómo crees? – El chico reía, pero cuando vio a la chica, solamente cambio a una expresión de rendición y suspiró – Si soy él.

La chica cuando escucho la revelación puso una cara de fangirl extrema y grito alto muy animada.

Eh? – El chico quedo algo confuso

¡Soy unas de tus seguidoras!, gracias a ti , ¡pude encontrar algunas injusticias en los performance! – La chica se notaba emocionada y agradecida – Me sorprende que tan joven hagas este tipo de cosas…

El chico se notaba sonrojado porque por primera vez, una chica le daba un cumplido

Bueno llevo en esto desde los 14, y para ese entonces ya sabia sobre de informática, bueno mucho gracias a los libros de mi padre, pero mi sensei mejoro mis habilidades tanto intelectuales como físicas – Dijo el chico explicando una parte de su vida – "Sensei" me referido a ella así, porque era como mi maestra, jeje – Dijo el chico algo nervioso.

Oohh~ , ¡Genial! – La chica seguía fangirleando al chico – Bueno, como creo que no tienes donde ir…, ¿podrías quedarte en mi casa?

La chica se lo pidió de una forma amable y feliz, pero por dentro ella quería que aceptara, aunque fuera un "criminal" quería cuidarlo porque ella sabia que el había sufrido mucho dentro de ese mundo.

Si, total, como dijiste, ya no tengo donde ir, creyendo que haciendo eso podría conseguir algo mas de dinero, pero igual, el dinero se me acabo y eso… - Dijo el chico con algo de tristeza – Sobre la organización que me ayudaba en muchas cosas, bueno, desapareció, pero vi como desaparecía en un santiamén… - El chico se notaba con desgano y aun mas triste – Y sobre la chica que me ayudaba en unos de mis trabajos pues no supe nada después de la "caída".

Y, ¿porque desapareció? – La chica pregunto algo curiosa

El chico le vino un recuerdo de eso

FLASHBACK

 _1 año antes…_

 _El chico volvía de un trabajo suyo a la base de la organización en la que estaba, cuando llego, vio algo terrible…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El chico le comenzó a doler la cabeza muy horrible, este se resintió gruñendo de dolor, la chica fue a por una pastilla para la migraña y se la dio, luego el se la tomo muy rápido.

Cada vez que recuerdo eso, un dolor de cabeza viene a mi – El chico seguía tomando agua que le dio Miette para que el se tomara la pastilla.

Debe ser duro…, es mejor que descanses, mañana me acompañaras a hacer la compra en la mañana, ¡hasta mañana! – La chica se va a su habitación a dormir.

El chico solamente se acuesta en el sofá y con el paso del tiempo va durmiéndose…

A la mañana siguiente, 9:30 AM

Ambos estaban en el supermercado de ciudad luminalia, el chico tenia el carrito de compras, el chico revisaba el teléfono mientras la chica ponía en el carrito de compras algunas cosas de la lista que hizo, entonces cuando vamos a otra sección, empezamos hablar.

No me dijiste tu edad, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – El chico lo dijo con algo de duda.

Tengo 18 años – Dijo la chica mientras paro en esa sección, yo también pare de empujar el carrito y ella seguía poniendo sus compras – ¿Sabes cocinar? , haremos pizza de cenar hoy.

¡Genial! – Dije yo con emoción, hace meses que no comía una pizza decente.

Entonces la chica se encontró con una chica pelimiel, de pelo largo amarrado a una coleta, cuando la vi bien, la reconocí, era la famosa e inigualable Serena, unas de las mejores coordinadoras/performers del mundo.

¡Serena!, Amiga ¿Cómo estas? – La chica saluda a su amiga, la nombrada la abraza cariñosamente, al parecer hace tiempo no se ven en persona.

Muy bien – La chica contesto con un tono, amable y cálido, el chico la mira y luego ve su teléfono, la chica peli-miel se percata de eso y luego mira a Miette, la chica de pelo azul – Y, ¿Quien es el chico de sudadera negra?

La chica peli-azul le susurra a la peli-miel, ella solo queda con una cara de sorprendida cuando le termino de contar el secreto, ella solo se le acerco el chico y le dio un beso en la frente, el chico solo se sonrojo un poco.

¿Eh? – El chico quedo estupefacto por lo que hizo la peli miel

Hiciste justicia, chico – Serena sonríe de una forma deslumbrante, el chico miro al otro lado apenado.

Bueno Serena, nos vemos, tenemos que seguir las compras, te deseo suerte en el performance – Nosotros seguimos comprando.

Horas mas tarde, yo cargaba las bolsas mas pesadas, ella cargaba otras pero estas eran un poco menos mas pesadas, pero eran mas que las mias, seguíamos caminando y ella comienza a hablar.

Porque fuiste a la central de servidores de la Liga, había algo extraño ahí, o algo parecido – La chica sentía algo de curiosidad, cuando estaba hablando con el chico ayer, explico la razón por la cual esta herido.

Bueno, fue porque quería sacar el fraude de la liga del Año pasado, la pelea de la final, Shouta vs Alain, una pelea extraña – Dijo el chico mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo – Debido a los emails que guardaron los servidores, pude saber que paso, además no solo se encuentra en las batallas pokemon, en todos los trabajos.

 _Entonces eso explica muchas cosas – dijo la chica pensando en eso._

Cuando lleguemos a casa podre ver mejor, ya que mi laptop esta ahí, ¡Vamos! – El chico va un poco mas rápido al igual que Miette.

Ellos al llegar a la casa, Yera rápidamente empezó a teclear en su laptop y entonces un video nuevo apareció en su carpeta, la portada de este era de la manager y profesora de Serena, Yashio, pero estaba siendo apuntada por dos pistolas y alfrente de ella un contrato, Miette al ver esto, se sorprendio.

 **CONTINUARA…**


End file.
